


Fire and Ice

by breaththatwalks



Category: Castle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaththatwalks/pseuds/breaththatwalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Man, you were on fire today." Ryan grinned and hit him on the shoulder.  "New nickname for you: Iceposito."</p><p>Set at the end of the episode "Double Down"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

"Man, you were on fire today." Ryan grinned and hit him on the shoulder. "New nickname for you: Iceposito."

Fire and Ice. That's why we worked well together. Balanced each other out. Partners, that's what we were. For years. It's gotten to the point where I start to wonder what I'd do without him. Without fire, ice freezes everything. Without ice, fire would burn forever, consuming itself. They need each other. '

"Hey, man, you okay?" Ryan's voice makes me realize I'd been standing there staring at him for a couple minutes. I cleared my throat, trying to dislodge the weird feeling.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wanna go get a burger or something?"

I swear I don't mean to keep staring at him as we walk down but he babbles on about some game he went too and his eyes are so _bright_ and  _alive_ and so goddamn blue it looks like someone pasted the sky in them. It's hard to concentrate when all I can see is blue.

A hand flashes in front of my face. "Espo, what's up?" I force myself to focus, looking away form his eyes  _oh lord don't look at his mouth_  and finally settle on the bricks behind his left ear. "What do you mean?"

His face furrows into an expression of annoyance and _"I'm so done with you Javier Esposito"_ that's so familiar and goddamn adorable I want to cry. "You've been acting weird ever since we left the precinct.  C'mon, man, this is supposed to be a celebration. We got the guy! And, if we're lucky, we get to see Castle and Beckett bald and in dresses my tomorrow." He looks at me, expecting a response. When I don't reply, he huffs in frustration and i find myself pulled against the wall.

Looking down, I see his hands wrapped around my shirt collar. "Look, Javi, either tell me what's up or snap out of it." His face is lit with concern and his hands are still curled in my shirt and it would be so easy to lean forward and-

My hands curl around his, as if of their own accord, dislodging them from my shirt. A look of confusion barely has time to reach his face before one of my hands takes both of his and the other is on his face, his cheek, and I'm so close before a drop of rain hits my head. I freeze, my lips millimeters form his.  

His eyes are darting from mine and his voice gasps out a strangled "Javi?" before I push him away and I'm back against the wall, as far away from the intoxication of him as I can get.

" _I'm sorry"_

The look of hurt and confusion is clear on his face and the fire, the light in his eyes is gone and I know I've screwed everything up and my heart is sinking so fast and my whole body has turned to ice. And I walk away. I leave the one person I love in the rain and I walk away.

                                                                                                                                    . . .

_You coward_

The thought rings with every chin-up.

_You coward_

I pull up again, muscles aching but not as much as the look on his face hurt

_You coward_

Why did I have to leave? Why did I do anything?

 _You cow_ \- The doorbell rings, snapping me out of it. I drop to the floor, pausing to grab a shirt so I don't mentally scar whatever neighbor had stopped to knock this time.

I swing it open, mouth open and poised to smile to whatever problem they had this time only to find a dripping wet Ryan standing there, looking like a lost puppy, but with that backbone that no one suspected from his slender frame.

The same backbone showed as he slammed me to the wall, both hands on my shoulders, water from his hair spraying me. "Don't you  _dare_ apologies to me, Javier."

And he was kissing me and his hands went from shoving me back to pulling me forward, wrapping around my neck and kissing me with the fire, the same fire he always had. I kissed him back and it was better, better then I imagined. My hands were in his hair and it was so soft and his eyes were open, those blue, blue eyes.

He pulled back, grinning at me, with his hands wrapped around my neck, not letting me go. The fire in his eyes was back, bright, so happy, melting the ice in my heart. 

"Partners?"

"Partners."

 


End file.
